1. Field
This embodiment relates to a light emitting device.
2. Background
With the developments of both a thin film growth technology and a component material, a light emitting device including a laser diode or a light emitting diode formed by using group III to V or group II to VI compound semiconductor materials of a semiconductor is able to create a variety of colors, for example, red, green, blue lights, an ultraviolet ray and the like. The light emitting device is also able to create high efficient white light by use of a fluorescent material or by a combination of the colors. Compared with a conventional light source such as a fluorescent lamp, an incandescent lamp and the like, the light emitting device has low power consumption, a semi-permanent span of life, a rapid response speed, safeness and an environment-friendliness.
Accordingly, the light emitting device or the light emitting diode is being increasingly applied to a transmission module of an optical communication means, a light emitting diode backlight replacing a cold cathode fluorescence lamp (CCFL) constituting the backlight of a liquid crystal display (LCD), a white light emitting diode lighting device replacing the fluorescent lamp or the incandescent bulb, a headlight of an automobile and a traffic light.
Regarding a light emitting package including a UV LED mounted on a metal substrate, ultraviolet reflected light reaches an insulation layer on the metal substrate, and thus, an organic material included in the insulation layer is discolored or deteriorated. As a result, light output of the light emitting device maybe degraded and reliability is reduced.